The secure element is an independent hardware module or a virtual software module having a computing and storing function, in which various hardware and/or software modules are designed so as to protect the security of the data stored therein and to provide a corresponding secure mechanism service for use by external devices; specifically, the SE may comprise elements having a real physical hardware such as a SIM card, a smart SD (SSD) card, a near field communication (NFC) chip or the like, and also virtualized elements, i.e., virtual secure elements.
Taking a current cell-phone terminal as an example, when it is in interactive communication with a secure apparatus terminal, a secure element (e.g., SSD card) or the like embedded in the cell-phone itself is used to provide a corresponding communication secure mechanism service and a corresponding secure storage and access function, etc. However, since these secure elements can not communicate with external terminals directly, a client program has to be developed on the cell-phone terminal if it is required for these secure elements to interact with the external terminals, wherein the application program on the secure element can be only a service program used for the client program, which makes these secure elements be only used for one type of mobile terminal (i.e., cell-phone), thus greatly limiting the flexibility, expandability and diversity of secure element applications.
In addition, with the development of the market and as required by various industries, many types of SEs are equipped in the cell-phone terminal, which is also an inevitable situation. Examples are existing SIM card and SSD card currently in the market. However, when there are different types of SEs, there are currently no corresponding solutions for mutual communication between these different types of SEs and corresponding mutual services.